


For the Love of the Challenge

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Archer!Alec, Archery, Chases, Dirty Talk, M/M, MagicalWoodlandCreature!Magnus, Magnus is a tease, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Trapped, dom!Alec, outdoors, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Alec shifted said bow in his hand. The sun was still high in the sky and it would be a few hours before it got dark. He had plenty of time, no need to rush, but he didn’t want to wait. He could feel the small wet spot that formed in his underwear, his hard cock straining against them. He needed to hunt down a certain High Warlock immediately.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Play Your Role [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359889
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	For the Love of the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea from my quarantine brain.

Alec’s lips curled up into a smile as he took a deep breath into his lungs. He loved the smell of the fresh air hidden deep in the woods,untouched by humanity’s pollutants. There was an earthy tone mixed with the various woodland flowers that made the air smell a bit sweet. He didn’t get to go out into the woods as much and that did make Alec long for his days as a shadowhunter. Don’t get him wrong, Alec loved being the Inquisitor but sometimes he missed being out in the field. He missed chasing down the bad guy and using his bow on the ones that refused to cooperate.

He shifted said bow in his hand, holding it closer to his body as he made his way through the woods. The sun was still high in the sky and it would be a few hours before it got dark. Alec had plenty of time, no need to rush, but he didn’t want to wait. He could feel the small wet spot that formed in his underwear, his hard cock straining against them. He needed to hunt down a certain High Warlock immediately. 

Lucky for him, he was good at trapping people. Alec was especially good at doing this in the woods. He knew how to throw them off their game and force them to do what he wanted them to do, and this situation was no different.

After the little shit so rudely teased him, leaving his cock leaking precum, he ran off into the woods and left Alec in the dust. The Inquisitor quickly put himself back together before giving chase. As they headed deeper into the woods, Alec started to move in a way that would force him into a small clearing that he knew about.

Alec was on the edge of clearing, waiting for his moment. He decided to climb one of the trees and settled on the lowest branch. It wasn’t the tallest tree but he was high up enough to have a clear vantage point. He heard rustling coming from across the clearing and saw the bushes begin to move. A few seconds later, he smirked as his target stepped into the clearing. 

Alec raised his bow and took aim. “Gotcha.” He whispered as he let his arrow fly through the air.

* * *

Magnus was not known to be an outdoors person. He never understood the joys of hiking, camping and all of those other outdoor activities. He especially wouldn’t be trekking through the woods in his designer jeans and a vintage necklace older than his husband but he couldn’t help himself. His favorite activity was teasing Alec. 

He found Alec on the edge of Alicante’s forest, practicing with his bow. It was something the Inquisitor did once a week to keep his skills sharp. Magnus didn’t normally tag along on these trips, but he became bored and decided to join him. Alec had only just begun his practice when Magnus showed up in his tightest jeans and low v-neck top. He told Alec all about his boredom and said he wanted to watch. Alec thought nothing of it and pointed to a small bench he could sit on.

Magnus watched innocently for about ten minutes before he became bored again. He looked around the area for something to entertain him, but his eyes only saw Alexander. He smirked as he left the bench and made his way over to his husband. Alec was aiming at the target he’d set up when Magnus came up behind him. He slid his arms around Alec’s waist just as he fired the arrow. Alec jumped as he fired, and it caused the arrow to fly way off course. Magnus apologized as he pressed his front to Alec’s back, his hands undoing the button on Alec’s pants. Alec started to protest but was quickly cut off when Magnus’ hand found his cock. He slowly stroked Alec, getting his cock fully erect before turning him around to face him. 

Magnus smirked as he dropped to his knees and pulled Alec’s cock free from his pants. He looked up at Alec with gold-green eyes as he took Alec’s cock in his mouth. Magnus was used to Alec’s girth, so he easily deepthroated him. He knew he had Alec in the palm of his hand, and he was lost to pleasure, so he wasn’t expecting anything when Magnus pulled off his cock. He stroked Alec, pretending to need some air. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth again and pretended to take Alec’s cock into his mouth. Instead, Magnus closed his mouth before placing his hands on Alec’s hips and pushing him to the ground. He popped up and looked down at the confused nephilim. He blew his husband a kiss before running off into the woods. 

Magnus wondered if Alec would actually follow him, hoping he didn’t take his little joke to heart. He soon got his answer when he heard something behind him. He took a quick look over his shoulder and saw Alec behind him with his bow looking a combination of turned on, angry, and mischievous. Magnus laughed as he took off through the woods, making sure his path was safe as he dodge rocks and ran around logs. 

He didn’t count on Alec being as fast as he was. Alec was a shadowhunter, a great one, but he’d been sitting behind a desk for years. He should not be this quick or athletic. Magnus was able to stay a few steps ahead of him and after a while, he didn’t hear anyone behind him. He slowed down and began to walk. He would hear random rustling in bushes or trees and he would promptly move in a different direction. 

Magnus eventually found himself in a small clearing. He slowly moved around the clearing until he was standing behind a tree. Alec was around. He could feel it, he just didn’t know where. Magnus thought it was hiding behind the tree, but realized he was hiding from no one when he heard the sound of something rushing through the air. 

Magnus heard it before he ever saw it and by the time he saw it, it was too late. He gasped as one of Alec’s arrows flew toward him and met its mark. He looked over and saw that the arrow had gone through his loose sleeve and into the tree. Magnus looked at the arrow and saw that it was embedded into the tree. He smirked as he realized Alec was trying to trap him here. That shouldn’t be a turn on but fuck was Magnus hot and bothered. He reached up with his free hand to grab the arrow.

“Your magic won’t work.” He looked over to see Alec coming from the tree line into the clearing. Magnus bit his bottom lip as Alec moved toward him. His eyes were intense as they stared a hole into him, like a predator that’s caught it’s prey. He was just playing with his food now. “They’re magic resistant.” 

“Who made magic resistant arrows for you?” Magnus asked, eyes narrowing at the question. 

“Catarina.”

“That traitor.” Magnus scoffed under his breath as he looked at the arrow. “Oh!” Magnus gasped as Alec’s large hands cupped his face and forced him to turn toward his husband. 

“How many times have I told you not to tease me?” Alec breathed out, lips hovering over Magnus’.

Magnus gave him his best pout. “But it’s my favorite thing to do.” He explained and that made Alec chuckle as he dropped his hands. He roughly grabbed Magnus’ jeans and started to take them off.

“Looks like I need to put you back in your place.” Alec growled as he popped the button and unzipped Magnus’ jeans. “Give you a reminder.” He yanked Magnus’ jeans down along with his underwear before undoing his own jeans enough to pull out his cock. Magnus let out a moan at the sight of Alec’s cock. “I’m not getting you ready.” Alec determined before going back to Magnus’ jeans. Once Magnus was below…”

Alec gave Magnus zero time to adjust. Instead he immediately pulled out and pushed back inside of him. He roughly fucked his husband against the tree, growling as he tried to get deeper and deeper inside of Magnus. “Uh huh, you know what you are?” Alec breathed out. “Mine. You’re mine, my little whore.”

Magnus moaned loudly as Alec spoke in his ear. “Mm, fuck yes, I’m yours. I’m your whore. Only yours.” He moaned out as Alec pounded him.

Alec smirked. “I shouldn’t let you cum.” He threatened and Magnus let out a whine. 

“Please, I’ll be good.” Magnus said quickly as Alec’s thrusts started to slow down. “No, don’t slow down.”

“You want me to fuck you hard?” Alec smirked as Magnus nodded in return. “Pound your hole and make you cum?”

“Yes!” Magnus answered. “I’ll be good for you. I’ll be good.” Magnus tried to push down on Alec’s cock but the arrow had him pinned good. 

Alec chuckled as he sped up his thrust, going back to fucking Magnus roughly. “Begging for my cock like a true whore.”

“I’m your whore.” Magnus moaned, his cock leaking precum as Alec pounded his hole. “Only yours. A whore for your cock. I need it.” Magnus let out a loud moan as Alec assaulted his prostate.

“Fuck.” Alec swore as he felt Magnus clench around him. “You really do need it.” Alec continued to thrust into Magnus, alternating between pounding and grinding into Magnus’ prostate. Magnus took his free arm and wrapped it around Alec’s neck, his fingers dancing across the rune on his husband’s neck as he focused on the pleasure overtaking him. His head tipped back against the tree and closed his eyes. Magnus’ focus was disrupted and it allowed his magic to flow freely from him. Neither man noticed the flowers springing up from the ground around them and the leaves twinkling from his magic.

“Shit.” Alec swore as he felt a bit of Magnus’ magic seep into him. It felt so good and Magnus didn’t even realize he was doing it. The magic was pushing him closer to the edge. “I’m close.”

Magnus raised his head and opened his eyes to look at Alec. “Me too.” He leaned slightly forward so his forehead could rest against Alec’s. The couple moaned and breathed heavily as they moved closer and closer to their orgasms. 

“Come on, come on.” Magnus urged his husband. He was so close, almost there, he just needed one good thru-. “Ah! Alec!” Magnus yelled as he climaxed. His back arched as his cum splattered onto his belly. His legs shook around Alec’s waist as his orgasm moved through his entire body.

“By the Angel, Magnus fuck!” Alec yelled as he came inside of Magnus. His hips stilled, cock buried as deep as it could be, and pumped Magnus full of his cum. His grip tightened on Magnus’ waist as he tried to regain his breath, not trusting himself in that moment to remain steady. Magnus leaned back in and Alec met him halfway so their foreheads could touch. The two didn’t say anything for a while, just breathing heavily and holding onto each other.

Magnus was the first to speak. “I can’t believe you shot an arrow at me.” 

Alec chuckled in response. “You know I wouldn’t hurt you. I’m a perfect shot.”

“A magic resistant one at that!” Magnus exclaimed in a fake hurt tone.

“I have a confession.” Alec started. “It’s not magic resistant. It’s just a regular arrow.” 

Magnus slowly turned his head to look at the arrow that went through his shirt into the tree. He snapped his fingers and the arrow easily disappeared, releasing him from captivity. “You liar.” Magnus teased as he turned to look at Alec. “So you’re lying to me now? I don’t even know you anymore, Alexander.” Magnus said as he struggled to hold back his giggle.

“To be fair, you started this.” Alec explained. “With your dirty play.”

“I thought you liked it when I was dirty.” Magnus winked.

“Not like that.” Alec quickly corrected him. “But I’ve always loved a challenge.”

Magnus smirked. “Maybe next time I’ll portal around the forest or keep you tied up until I have a massive head start.” He offered before leaning in and giving Alec a kiss. 

The Inquisitor smirked as he thought of the idea. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
